Gamer of of the Omnipresent
by Master Mystic Nathaniel Midori
Summary: You know the cliches about [The Gamer] how he/she died in some inane accident well this is kind of that but not so much. Hello I am Nathaniel Smoke and this my life got fuck up.
1. What is going on here?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*Edit- minor details 5/31/2018

(Spells/Special Action)

{Game}

"Thoughts"

"Speecking"

"Gods/Demons"

[Tittles]

/Messages/

* * *

You know the cliches about [The Gamer] how he/she died in some inane accident well this is kind of that but not so much. Hello I am $%^&*( and this I fuck up.

* * *

Chapter 1: What is going on here!?

First you need to know I live in ***** Arkansas US in a cozy little orphanage. I am a 16 year old highschool student enrolled at the school ROTC program. I am unusually reading manga/fanfiction, playing video games, or watching anime. I have brown hair tied in a ponytail that reaches past just my shoulders with a single light blue streak running through. I have silver eyes that people mistake for light blue. My body type is that of a jock though I don't play football.

I had woken up that day normal. Getting up to do my business and get dressed. I through on a set of black military cargo pants, a dark grey t-shirt, and black military boots.

I had two hours before I needed to go to school so I checked my email on my phone. I Was surprised by a new message from my prefered fanfic site. The message read:

/To Whom it may concern,

I extend the offer to join a new gaming system. [Gamer of of the Omnipresent] is a new type of MMORPG that we are asking you and 2,000 others to be are betas for this new game.

Would you like to play [Gamer of of the Omnipresent]:

Yes/No

From #^$^*&(^ /

Now being the stupid young teen I clicked yes. What I did not know was what I got into.

* * *

As I woke from passing out after clicking the yes option. I recognized the room as the Orzammar courtyard from Dragon Age Origins. In Front of me was the last person from Dragon Age I wanted to meet.

Flemeth just smiled and said "Well it took you long enough to come to."

Now what the fuck did I smoke?


	2. Why Are Am I Here?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

 _(Spells/Special Action)_

 _ **{-Game-}**_

' _Thoughts'_

"Specking"

" **Gods/Demons"**

 _ **[Tittles]**_

 _/Messages/_

 **^Place- Time^**

* * *

You know the cliches about _**[The Gamer]**_ how he/she died in some inane accident well this is kind of that but not so much. Hello I am H*** G****** and this I fuck up.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rules/Tutorials to Start**

Last time:

Flemeth just smiled and said " **Well it took you long enough to come to."**

Now what the fuck did I smoke?

^Orzammar courtyard- Unknown^

" **Now that you have woken we can get down to business. Now as I am sure you know who I am there is no need for introductions."** as Flemeth spoke I pondered how I got here while also listening to what the she-elf said. " **As I am sure you are curious I brought you here after you accepted my email to you. Thank you for that by the way. Is there any questions that you need asked before."**

"Omm. Yes in the email it said i would be a beta for your new game. Does that mean I will be getting the Gamer Ability?" I said very curious in this matter.

Flemeth just smiled a smile that says she know something I don't, " **Maybe at the end of this you will."**

"Ok well any particular reason you are in your _**[Witch of the Wilds]**_ form?"

" **Yes but not for you to know."**

"Ok. That's all my questions for now."

" **Now that part is done I can explain why I pulled you here. You remember who Fen'Harel is don't you"** I nod " **Good that means less explaining. Well in [** _ **Dragon Age: Inquisition]**_ **when he killed that version of me have been severely weakened and i need to gain it back in at least 100 years time. That is where you come in. To prevent my death you will gain as many levels as you can. As each level you gain i regain a significant portion of my power when I regain it all at your level 70. You will get a price in return and get to keep the power . Does that sound good to you or will I need to find someone else?"** She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well damn… Way to be blunt…. And yes I will as I have no one to go back I will take it. I only have one question will I be sent to a new universe of my chose?" I ask politely.

Flemeth harrumphed and nodded " **Here are your options though."**

 _ **{-Universes:**_

 _ **RWBY**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **One Piece**_

 _ **Warhammer 40k**_

 _ **Halo**_

 _ **Bleach**_

 _ **Destiny**_

 _ **Highschool DXD**_

 _ **Black Butler**_

 _ **Dragon Ball**_

 _ **DC**_

 _ **Marvel**_

 _ **-}**_

Well shit now this going to a though one. Going ahead and striking _**[Highschool DXD, Dragon Ball, DC, Marvel, One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach]**_ off as overpowered bullshit. And sadly i don't know much on _**[Warhammer, Black Butler, or Destiny]**_ it's down to _**[RWBY or Harry Potter].**_ Damn and knowing Murphy's Law i will end up either Salem's pawn or manipulated by Dumb-as-a-door. I concede to Flemeth on this matter.

" **Hmm good that means you are thinking I'd say RWBY as you will have more monsters to fight which means more xp for levels and plus a semblance is a good cover for your inventory."**

"Good point RWBY it is then."

" **Now last detail your new name please."**

After a Moment's decision "Nathaniel Smoke."

" **Good now get out of my site,"** Flemeth said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The black and red portal that appeared in front of me wasn't ominous at all was it. Well no time like the present. I jumped in witch was not a good idea now that think about.

* * *

A/N: I have two questions:

 **What Class(Rogue Warrior and the like) Should Nathaniel be?**

 **What should his primary Weapon be?**


	3. HOLY RED REAPER

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

WARNING OP-NESS AHEAD this will back up in a chapter or two

 _(Spells/Special Action)_

 _ **{_Game_}**_

' _Thoughts'_

"Speecking"

" **Gods/Demons"**

 _ **[Titles/skills]**_

 _/Messages/_

 **^Place- Time^**

* * *

You know the cliches about _**[The Gamer]**_ how he/she died in some inane accident well this is kind of that but not so much. Hello I am H*** G****** and this I fuck up.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: HOLY RED REAPER**

Going through that portal was interesting. Have you ever been on a g-force roller coaster? You know the feeling of you intestines coming out your rear and your brain is trying to bust the back of skull? It was like that but my body was on fire…. No I mean literally my clothes caught fire on the way through.

Well it could be worse… I just jinxed myself. Hey look my rides coming to an end. As I shot out I saw what I did to myself. I was about 35 ft up in the sky and can i say damn that broken moon is beautiful but I am getting off track aint I?

Well below me is black and white forest that goes on for a little bit it's the forest in the Red Trailer. As I fell the ground coming fast so I reach out for a thick branch that i hope is thick enough and spin hoping to lose momentum.

...And I hit the three connected to the branch.

 _ **{_-50 health_}**_

Fuck that hurt and then the pain vanished…."Thank you _**[Gamers Body].**_ "

I took stock of my situation well hell I know 4 things.

I am in a grimm infested forest.

I have no weapons.

I have no cloths

I have no idea where I am in the timeline

IT'S COLD

Well I guess I should pick direc-.

SHINGK

...I hope that's Ruby. As I walk out I see the large clearing from the Red Trailer including the Beowolfs getting torn apart by Ruby. Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. (Ruby Rose Fandom wiki)

I am lucky enough that there are a few Beowolfs around the edge that i can kill and maybe get some loot too. But before I can do that I tried to reach my mana. It took a bit of effort but a _**Ding**_ rewarded my efort

 _ **{**_ _Power Punch Lv 1:_ _ **A Melee skill that uses Mana**_

 _ **Increase Blunt force damage with hand to hand by 10%**_

 _ **10 mp per 10 sec}**_

Hell Yay! But… "Rename _**[Power Punch]**_ to _**[DETROIT SMASH]**_ "

 _ **{**_ _DETROIT SMASH Lv 1:_ _ **A Melee skill that uses Mana**_

 _ **Increase Blunt force damage with hand to hand by 10%**_

 _ **10 mp per 10 sec}**_

Now where was I… Oh Beowulf.

As i am brought back to reality I realise that I need to sneak up on them. I crouch down and slowly sneak up behind two Beowolfs and charge a _**[DETROIT SMASH]**_ in each hand and slam it into the back of their heads.

 _ **{Instant Kill x2**_

 _ **Loot gained: Beowolf pants(Super Rare) and Shoes(Super Rare), 200 xp, and 200 Lien**_

 _ **Lv up +150 to Hp Mp and Ap and +10 Stat Points**_

 _ **Skills gained:**_

 _Hand to Hand Lv 1:_ _**Skill with Hand to hand combat**_

 _ **Increase Blunt force damage with hand to hand by 10%**_

 _Sneak Lv 1:_ _ **Your ability to hide from others**_

 _ **15% to not getting discovered }**_

HELL YEAH PANTS AND SHOES! I immediately put them on; the pants look like black leather jeans and the shoes look like black leather work shoes.

 _ **{Skill Gained:**_

 _Observe Lv 1:_ _ **Gamers Bread and Butter**_

 _ **For people see Name, Lv, Title**_

 _ **For items see Name, Damage, and Rank}**_

That is awesome. Now where is Ruby I turn to look at the field only to jump back with a scream (I will deny that forever) and fell on my back after tripping on the still decaying corpse as I found myself looking into a pair of eyes the same color as mine.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ruby asked curiously with a blush on her face one that was mirrored on my face.

"Y-y-ya may not w-w-want ta' standover ma' like that I-I-I can see your underwear" I stutter out not falling for the temptation to look at her panties. 'Damn main protagonist luck.' I pick myself up and say "You wouldn't believe me if i told you."

"Try me" She replies.

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

* * *

A/N: I would like some help for weapon options for Bard, Druid, Monk, and Sorcerer.

Thank to merendinoemiliano (Tank/Paladin), Random Nerd Otaku (Ranger/Rouge), and Greyson Sanders (Barbarian/Warrior).


	4. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

 _(Spells/Special Action)_

* * *

 _ **Game**_

* * *

' _Thoughts'_

"Speecking"

" **Gods/Demons"**

 _ **[Titles/skills]**_

 _/Messages/_

 **^Place- Time^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Family**

 **^Last Time^**

"Do ya' believe in fairy tales?"

 **^Now^**

"Why does that matter?" Ruby responded "And no i don't."

Well crap there goes that plan. "That makes this harder." I have a new idea. "It may help if I can talk with Qrow Branwen but right now I got no idea were he is." If only they knew. _ **(AN: My Oc/Si is a American southerner so most of his speaking mistakes are on purpose)**_

Ruby brighted at the mention of her uncle. "That's my uncle! I can take you to him if you'd like."

I only smiled "Lead the way Lil' Red. By the way my name is Nathaniel Smoke, how 'bout ya?" Of course I already knew her name but I thought I should be polite. After all she is one of the main characters.

"Ruby Rose" was the timid response. Ahh there it is her inexperience talking with others. I will endeavour to help with that.

After that we spent the next 10 minutes walking in awkward silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well Red I'm guessing that black and red box on your back is your weapon." Knowing talking about weapons is the easiest way to get Ruby to talk to others.

* * *

 _ **+10 Rep with Ruby Rose**_

* * *

Well that was easy.

Ruby didn't even break her stride "Yep this is _**[Crescent Rose]**_ , she is a scythe that is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." You know it's only just hitting me how small she is compared to _**[Crescent Rose]**_ it is actually amazing that she made this all on her own.

After listening to her rambel for the past 20-30 minutes about weapon crafting and weapons in general, we finally make it to the Rose-Xiao Long house/cabin. I told Ruby I'll wait outside so she can get her uncle. She nodded and went inside.

I stood for about 5 minutes until the man himself Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long.

Taiyang has grayed blonde hair and blue. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. He also has something bundle up in his hands

Qrow has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

We stand there and stare for a few seconds before Qrow de sides he has enough.

"So what do you need kid."

"First, Do ya' believe in fairy tales?" was my only response.

Both men stiffen at my question and Qrow turns to the only other person out here and said "Tai go make sure Ruby and Yang aren't listening."

Tai nodded throwing the bundle in his hands at me before walking inside the house. I unrolled the bundle and fond it to be a simple red t-shirt. I slid it on and continued.

"As ya' clearly know what I am talking 'bout I will get right to it. I am not from around here. And before ya' make a jackass comment I mean this universe." I can clearly see that got his attention.

"I will have to contact someone. I'm sure that Tai wouldn't mind some company for a couple days…. But if you do anything harmful to my nieces they will have to find pieces that are left." I shuddered at the thought of that and quickly agreed but chose to make one last comment.

"Be sure to tell Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, and General Ironwood I send my regards and I wish them a great _Fall_ semester." The look of shock that appeared on Qrow's Face was worth whatever trouble i got from that comment and quickly followed Qrow inside the house.

Where I was was immediately be set upon by Zwei the black and white corgi of this house. The tongue of the dog was very rough and slobbery. As the dog continude liking my face I was granted freedom when he was lifted of me and I was offered a hand up and my breath caught in my throat

And as cliche as it sounds I find myself looking into the most beautiful pair of lilac eyes and I couldn't look away…. Until a awkward cough from Ruby brought us out of our stare off. I blush and look at the ground completely missing the same blush on Yang and say.

"Well according to Qrow you guys are stuck with me for aa few days…. So Red would you like to help me design my weapon?" With a devious grin which matches the sparkle in Ruby's eyes.

This is the start of a great friendship isn't it?

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the Late update and i have been working on another story that will be posted on 6/21. I have all the current classes and his stats are going to be revealed next chapter and a little surprise for our SI. I thank everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for the main class of Nathaniel.**

 **If anyone can point out a hand to hand combat and list what the do/depend on (acrobatics, speed, Unpredictable,) because the only ones I can think of are from** _ **Naruto**_ **and those may not fit in the story.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
